Everybody has a secret
by Thetruehero
Summary: Thomas was just released into the Glade where he met Newt. Now he has to try and tell the Brit his true feelings for him. First Maze Runner one-shot.


**This is my first Maze Runner story so I'm sorry if some facts are off or something. This takes place when they were still in the maze and everything.  
**

Thomas opened his eyes as he looked up, sunlight hit his face and he was blinded for a few seconds.

"You'll be fine mate." a British voice said.

Thomas squinted and saw a lean blonde haired boy standing there.

"It takes awhile to adjust to the sun." he said as he helped him out of the Box.

"Where am I?" Thomas asked.

"The Maze, we live here in the center and we all work together to stay alive." he said as they walked over to a couple huts.

"Okay, I'm so confused! Why am I here?!" Thomas asked.

"No one knows why we are picked but we take care of each other." he said.

They walked a little in silence and Thomas saw that the blonde had a small black watch on his wrist, it seemed to be broken and cracked.

He looked at the watch despite it being broken, then he cleared his throat and looked back at him.

"Do you remember your name?" he asked.

"Thomas." said boy responded.

"I'm Newt, welcome to the Glade." he said as he looked at his watch again.

Thomas was confused as to why Newt kept looking at the broken watch but was jarred out of his thoughts when a large man walked up to them.

"Alby this is Thomas, he's the new Greenie." Newt explained.

"Hi, seems you've already met our second in command Newt." Alby said as he held out his hand.

Thomas took it and saw Newt looking at the watch again.

"Well, got to go. See you guys later." Newt said as he started running away from them.

Thomas ended up staring at the blonde a lot longer than he should have.

"Hey, Thomas!" Alby said as he snapped his fingers in front him.

"Huh?" Thomas said tearing his gaze from the blonde.

Alby chuckled as he shook his head.

"Be careful with him alright?" Alby asked knowingly.

Thomas blushed furiously as he rubbed his neck.

"Was I obvious?" he asked.

Alby nodded and gestured for him to follow.

"So, I'm sure Newt has already told you how we live here and stuff?" Alby asked as they walked alongside the wall.

"Yeah, but what is that? Out there?" Thomas asked pointing to an opening in the wall.

"We don't go out into the Maze, only runners are allowed out there." Alby explained as they walked over to the huts.

The sun was beginning to set and a gust of wind went through the entrance to the Maze, then it started to close.

Two guys ran into the Glade as they started closing and a couple others started talking to them.

They all gathered at a bonfire, chatting and eating.

Newt walked up to Thomas with two plates of food.

"Here you go Thomas." he said handing him a plate.

"Thanks." he said as he stared into his brown eyes, they seemed to melt in the firelight like chocolate.

"So, how long have you been here?" Thomas asked.

Newt stared at the wall for awhile before answering.

"Three years." he said softly.

"Isn't that how long this whole thing has been going on?" he asked.

Newt nodded as he looked at the watch again.

"I was one of the first ones." he said and his voice broke a little.

"You okay?" he asked.

Newt nodded and he could see a few tears in his eyes.

Thomas unintentionally grabbed his hand "You sure?"

Newt looked down at his hand and blushed wildly.

They both looked at each other and before he could react, Newt kissed Thomas.

"Um...I...um...I gotta go!" Newt stammered looking at his watch again and running to his hut.

Thomas stared at him until he was out of sight.

"He's nervous." a voice behind him said.

Thomas turned and Alby sat down next to him.

"Nervous? Why?" Thomas asked.

"Dude, he's totally into you." he said with a chuckle.

"What? You mean he's..." Thomas trailed off.

"Yep, he's not open about it, but when he looks at that watch it means he's really nervous. It may not work but it really tells what his heart is saying." Alby explained.

"So, he likes me?" Thomas asked before being slapped upside the head by someone else.

"No duh! Why else would he kiss you?" a big freckled guy said as he sat down on his other side.

"Thomas, meet Gally." Alby said.

"Dude, he is totally into you! Now go and talk to him before I throw you into the Maze!" Gally said picking him up and pushing him in the direction the blonde went.

"Okay! Okay!" he said and started walking towards Newts hut.

He walked over to the hut and he was about to knock, when he heard a soft whimpering and sniffling.

Thomas looked around the hut and saw Newt sitting against the wall with his knees to his chest.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot. Idiot!" Newt said to himself as he hugged himself tighter and cried into his legs.

"Hey, Newt?" Thomas asked softly.

Newt looked up and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Look, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" Newt said looking down.

"Well, I didn't exactly stop you." Thomas said with a small chuckle.

"But it was stupid and ridiculous of me to think you would like me back." he said, a few tears running down his cheeks.

Thomas sighed and then knelt down next the broken down Brit.

"Hey, it's fine." he said softly as he wiped a couple of the tears away.

Newt looked up and they stared into each others eyes.

"Really?" Newt asked.

Thomas smiled and then nodded.

"More than fine." Thomas said before he put his hand against the others cheek.

Newt started blushing again and Thomas couldn't help but take in the sight of the adorable blonde.

"I'm actually glad you did because now I have the courage to do this." Thomas said and pushed his lips against Newts.

They stayed like that, kissing and moaning until they both broke to breath.

"Hey Newt?" Thomas asked as he helped him up and held his hand.

He looked up and they stared at each other for a long time.

"I'm glad I met you." he said and pecked his cheek.

As they started making out again they didn't see Gally and Alby.

"Damn, he is fast!" Alby said.

Alby and Gally both chuckled as they walked away.

Letting the two Gladers have some peace together.

 **Was this one good? I hope it was, please review on what you think! Bye!**


End file.
